Cookies?
by LegacyChick
Summary: Really short One-Shot which I came up with when changing my T-profile-pic from Cody to the Baby from "Dinosaurs" and Mizzy681 made a comment about Cody having changed a bit. From there on everything went down-hill. NO Slash for once. For giggles!


**Really, really, really short One-Shot which I came up with when changing my Twitter-profile-pic and Mizzy681 made a comment about Cody having changed a bit (I've changed it from a Cody-pic to the Baby from "Dinosaurs"). From there on everything went down-hill and my drunken and stoned muses did not really help my sanity. So here is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: NO slash! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own my INsanity and some of the muses... but not all. This story is FICTIONAL. None of it ever happened (and if it did... well... I want a tape, please!)**

* * *

When it had all started to go wrong that day, Randy had no idea at all. He had just gotten back from a long, straining work-out and wanted nothing else than to get some sleep, but now his hotel-room was full of crazed guys. From what he had gathered on information so far, the guys had been at a local Waffle House this afternoon, then they had gotten themselves loaded on treats, Coke and Mountain Due, and spent the evening inside, eating some of Zack's self-made cookies and other sweets. So they were either on a sugar-rush or they were stoned… probably even both.

Two things were for sure: 1) He would not get any sleep soon and 2) He would kill Ted later, since he had given him the order to look out for them while he was away.

"Not the mama! Not the mama!"

So, Cody was on his back, pan in hand –where the hell he had found it, Randy had absolutely no clue- and was hitting the back of his head with it… repeatedly. The boy had a vice-like grip with his legs around the elder mans waist and just would not let go. Somehow this reminded Randy of a show he had seen with his little sunshine once or twice… he just could not remember what it was called.

"Codes! If you don't stop hitting me with that damn pan IMMIDIATELY and get off my back… I'll hurt you! Seriously!"

Wham! The pan connected with his skull again.

"Party-pooper, party-pooper… Woo… woo… woo… You know it!"

Zack was bouncing up and down on the bed… HIS bed… and obviously getting a kick out of Cody's actions.

"Randy… big, old, scary viper… smoke some dope and you'll get hyper!"

Evan was on the floor, performing what seemed like some weird yoga-stuff, bent over, head between his legs, arms wrapped snake-like around his knees and giggling insanely.

Ted ran towards him, plate with cookies in his hands, shoving it into his face. "Randy! Randy! Takeoneofthosetheymakeyoufly… LOOK!"

He did not even wait for the eldest to take it, the plate shattering to the ground, cookies flying everywhere, shocked gasps ringing through the room. Before Randy knew it, Ted jumped up, towards the ceiling, grabbing the lamp and… fell down to the floor with a loud thump, pulling the lamp out of its rafters.

At this point, Randy seriously regretted the anger management he had taken –the OLD Randy would have gotten rid of that problem minutes ago already, clad maybe there would have been some broken bones and bruises, but still- but all HE did right now was taking deep breath', trying to stay calm.

"Ted!" His growl was interrupted by the pan once again connecting with his skull, Cody giggling on his back.

"I iz Dashing! I iz Dino-baby! Not the mama!"

"I iz awesome! I iz flawless! I iz THE MIZ!"

Mike was coming out of the bathroom, butt-naked, grinning like a maniac, almost falling over the still lying Ted. All the blond did was giggling and laughing.

"Woo… woo… woo… You know it!"

"Hey, dude! That's my line!"

Wham! Another smack to the back of Randy's head and it would not take long anymore for him to lose control. You could already see the veins on his forehead pulsing, body slightly shaking in anger, fists clenched at his sides, lips trembling, pressed tightly together.

"Randy is a party-pooper… Relax a bit, be our trooper! Randy is a smelling fart, on his arms he has some fucked up art!"

Now Evan was running in circles around Ted, arms spread wide, giggling, eyes shut tight until… THUMP… He ran straight into naked Mike, both men falling to the floor, Evan straddling the brunette.

Now was his chance… Now or never!

"Evan and Mikey, lying on the floor… kissing and snuggling… later maybe fucking!"

All eyes were turned on him, wide, shocked gasps ringing through the room, mouth' hanging open in shock as he put on his best smug-face, smirking, head slightly tilted, hands on his hips.

Finally he had shut them up… Or so he thought.

Wham! "Not nice, Randy!" The pan again, Cody whining straight in his ear, Evan's eyes starting to water, the boys lips trembling, sobbing and sniffling as he got back up.

"Bastard! Bastard! Woo… woo… woo…" Zack still jumping up and down on the bed, Ted rolling around on the floor "… You know it!"

Mike lying sprawled out on the carpet, naked and flushed, groaning.

"I iz awesome… I iz the Miz… I iz hurt!"

Randy gave up, letting himself drop down on his ass, on the floor, Cody still managing to hold onto his back as he drew his legs up to his body, one hand massaging his temples while he grabbed for one of the cookies with his other hand and started to munch on it… The old saying "If you can't beat 'em, ride with 'em!" coming to his mind.

* * *

**See, that's it. Not much, but I hope you had fun reading it. Now on to my Slashy Ones again :)**


End file.
